


Everything Stays

by GirlWithTheCinderblockGarden



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ? - Freeform, Cute Keith, Fluff, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Keith is kinda bad at feelings, Pidge is a nerd, allura is cute, but just expressing them, everyone is okay, i call people idiot when i think theyre being cute, is just mentioned - Freeform, keith being a cute idiot, most of the cast - Freeform, mostly happy, so is romelle, so keiths just being cute, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 16:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15952754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlWithTheCinderblockGarden/pseuds/GirlWithTheCinderblockGarden
Summary: Keith Muses on his family as he visits his old shack.





	Everything Stays

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was really inspired by the Song Everything Stays, by Rebecca Sugar, as anyone can see. It's honestly a beautiful song that brings such a good feeling for me, i wanted to use it on a story. 
> 
> Voltron does not belong to me, i just wish.

Stays Everything

 

_Let´s go in the garden_  
_You´ll find something waiting_  
_Right there where you left it_  
_Lying upside-down_

Keith slowly walked into the old, abandoned shack in the middle of the desert, a visible layer of dust being disturbed by the strong breeze passing through the wide-open door.  
As the young man looked around the place that had been his home for most of his life during a time that felt like a whole lifetime ago, something caught his attention on top of a cabinet near the wall.

  
_A piece of paper, turned down._  
_When you finally find it_  
_You´ll see how it´s faded_  
_The underside is lighter_  
_When you turn it around_

Keith approached the old cabinet hesitantly, hands trembling as they neared the paper, the picture, which had been left behind when the sole occupant of the shack had disappeared years ago.  
Keith brought the picture up to his eyesight, noting on the edges, on how faded the colors were, even if the Image had been facing down; and yet, the half-galra could still identify the contents of the picture: a childish version of himself, probably before he was even two years old, and his father, supporting toddler Keith on his hip while he flashed a small, closed mouth smile at, presumably, the camera or whoever it was that was behind it.  
It probably said something about Keith that the Child version of himself wasn´t smiling at the Camera, but looking off to the side, a disinterested look in his eyes and a light pout in his lips.

_Everything Stays_  
_Right where you Left it_

Keith smiled down at the old, faded picture, drying moisture from his eyes as nostalgia and a sort of sadness, perhaps a longing, washed over his body.  
It wasn´t all bad, this feeling.  
Although the picture was a sign of everything in Keith´s life that could have been, a reminder of loss and pain, it also was a reminder of the time he had with his father, of the paths he could have taken that would lead him somewhere else.  
Of all the things he wouldn´t have today, if he hadn´t fought through all his hardships.  
The picture represented family, and all the came with it.

_Everything stays_  
_But it still changes_  
_Ever so slightly_  
_Daily and Nightly_  
_In little ways_  
_When everything stays_

The current black paladin turned towards the open door when light, hesitant footsteps sounded through the old floorboards of the shack.  
Right by the entrance stood Hunk, looking around a little worriedly before he sent a small smile Keith´s way, worry crinkling his forehead.  
“Uh, you okay there, Keith? Don’t wanna rush you, but Lance is getting impatient, you know how he is.” At his own words, the Yellow paladin gave a fond eye roll, his smile turning to something more friendly. Keith nodded.  
“I’ll be right out.”

Hunk didn’t wait for anymore from Keith; they knew each other enough by now. But as Hunk walked away, towards the others a few hundred feet away from the shack, Keith took the opportunity to look past Hunk, towards the other paladins: Pidge was sitting right on the sand, completely disregarding the excessive desert heat (or doing her best to ignore it, if Keith knew the girl at all) while she typed at an alarming speed on the holopad that she had been gifted.  
Lance stood right over Pidge’s shoulder trying to look at whatever it was that she was doing, while also talking unnecessarily loudly in the green paladin’s ear, clearly bothering the girl, if her face was anything to go by, at all.  
Allura, Shiro and Romelle stood close together, the altean princess seemingly leading the conversation and, every once in a while, gesticulating in wide, open gestures with her hands, clearly at ease with the people around her whilst Shiro smiled, nodding along to whatever the princess said, his arms crossed but his posture loose.  
Romelle herself was looking around nervously at the desert terrain, the altean girl seemed to have a naturally nervous disposition, much like Hunk, Keith noticed.  
Meanwhile, Krolia and Coran stood a little ways off to the side, the Galra woman watching, a little curiously, a little worriedly, as the Altean men talked, gesticulating widely and freely, before kneeling down and …. Licking the ground? Keith decided not to dwell on it.  
Keith watched as Pidge Finally snapped at Lance, loudly enough to send the Red paladin reeling and, to almost everyone’s amusement (poor Romelle was startled enough to catapult herself into Hunk’s arms with the scare), falling on him bum on the sand.  
Yes, Keith mused. The picture did represent his family.  
Or at least, his first family.  
But he wouldn’t give up the family that he had now for anything in the universe*.  
Maybe He could ask for a picture with everyone.

  
*Although, maybe Keith could trade Lance in for, like, some Popcorn or something.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So! i hope those who read this enjoyed it and please comment, if you can.  
> This is my first work in a while and i'm kinda nervous about posting it, so please be kind, but do point out anything you think could be better in this story, okay?  
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
